The Kidnapper's Heart
by AbayJ
Summary: Updated 71704. Journey and CarSon story. Hints of CarLo.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Okay I am digging self in deeper and deeper, I have 3 and now 4 (If want me to cont. this one) and 5 at FF.Net but then I get these ideas that won't leave my head till I write them down. I must admit I update my Journey Stories faster then another stories I write. It must because I get the most reviews for them lol. Okay real quick some back round for this fic, it is AU, Courtney is the daughter of Lorenzo Alcazar and Sonny has sent Jason to kidnap her, to help him get Carly back but what happens when Jason starts to feel for her. Will he be able to return her, if or when the time becomes right?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Courtney felt a rag come over her mouth, as she sat in the park doing her collage work. She had never been so scarred in her life. She wanted to call for help but she heard the soft click of a gun and the voice whispered in her ear, to be quiet. The voice sent a chill down her voice, but the weird thing was it wasn't from fear but from attraction. That was the last thing she remembered though. Soon the drug did its work. She went limp in the man's arms and he carried her to the van. Sitting her down gently then climbing in there also.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon the guard awoke from the shot to the head he had received, his head was killing him but that was not his main concern, he knew if Ms. Alcazar was not around he would be dead. Ms. Alcazar was Mr. Alcazar life, after Mrs. Alcazar had died, she became his life, making sure she had the best of everything. He should just shoot himself in the head now; he knew when he went to the Yacht where Mr. Alcazar would be his death would be slow, slow and painful. He picked up his cell phone, he knew if he told him on the phone he would have a better chance to get away. He dialed his number.  
  
"Yes," Lorenzo strong voice came over the line.  
  
The young bodyguard felt himself tremble, he was so scarred, "Mr. Alcazar this is Anthony and I have some bad new, Ms. Alcazar is missing."  
  
~*~  
  
Lorenzo felt his heart drop to his feet, Courtney was missing, it couldn't be. No.....no this could not be happening. He could not loose her too, like he did her mother. He felt tears of rage, sadness, hurt, and worry sting the back of his eyes. "What," he said his voice a soft whisper, afraid to raise it any higher.  
  
"She is gone sir, I was knocked out and when I came around she was gone, but I did find her charm bracelet sir," he could tell the bodyguard was shaking. The charm bracelet he had given her mother then to her when she had died. It had an angel with his birthstone, she had always considered him her angel, a baby shoe with a birthstone in the middle, Courtney birthstone, a puppy, and a flower with Sophie's birthstone, she was his flower but she was gone now, just like feel flowers she had died.  
  
"Oh god, he heard himself moan, he legs collapse from under him, his hands went limp and the cell phone slid out of his grasp. He leaned against the wall, then slid to the floor. He felt his tears fall, Lorenzo Alcazar, no one could think of him crying but his daughter was gone........his baby girl was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason walked into the penthouse, the flight had been long and his captive had been less then good company, being knocked out the whole time. She looked to about 22 or 23, a beauty but looking nothing like her father, he hair was blonde and long, her body was in a small frame but had curves in all the right places. He had a hard time kidnapping her she just looked so innocent, it wasn't her fault that her father had kidnap Carly, and he would bet his bike that she didn't even know about it but Sonny may be right, this maybe the only way to get Carly, the only way to save his best friend and nephew, so he would do whatever he had too.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N Short I know but I just wanted to know if you guys want to see more, It is a weird idea but it just popped into head so tell me if you want me to cont. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay whoa I did not expect that many reviews, thank you so much here is chapter two.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Courtney felt her head pounding, she felt like she had a basketball in her banging the inside of it. She tried to move her hands to her head but she felt something hold them back, she looked down and saw that her hands were bind behind a chair, 'Well that answers why my underarm hurts,' she thought to herself. She tried to move her arms around, trying to get free but it was no use.  
  
When she looked around she, notice that she was in a room, a bedroom it looked liked and her free peaked even to a higher level. She was in a bedroom, did that mean that her kidnapper wanted to.........no no stop thinking like that Court. She took in everything she could see, there was a double size bed in the middle, there was one window but it looked like it had been locked, she could tell it was night, she saw a dresser to the side with a TV, cloths were piled on top of the other dresser, women cloths. But she knew this was a man's room, it had no color, just plain white walls, a flannel covers on the bed and a nightstand with a plain lamp. A typical male bedroom.  
  
She looked over to the door, it was steel, then she looked around at the rest of the walls, they were steel, 'What in the fuck is this place?' she asked herself. She turned when she heard the door slide open and a man came in, he was almost 6' tall, and had a lean body, and a great set of eyes but they were cold eyes, almost like her fathers.  
  
"Ms. Alcazar, I am Jason Morgan," the man introduced himself. Courtney felt her heart go to her throat, this was the man who her father had warned her about, the man who her father was always worried about. This was the enforcer of the man who her father was trying to get territory from so he could move his product through. She knew more about her father's business then he thought, mostly from listening when she was supposed to be in her room and her mothers diary told her a lot but she knew nothing about what that product was. All she wanted to know was why they wanted her, what did they want with her, what could they gain from her? Then it dawned on her, they wanted revenge on her father for some reason. They were going to kill her. 'Oh god,' she thought to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason saw the young woman pale and her eyes go wide, he saw the fear dance in them, the same fear he saw in men he was sent to kill them. She was afraid that he was going to kill her. "Ms. Alcazar we are not going to kill you okay, calm down. We need you, you see your father has kidnapped a pregnant woman, my best friend and my bosses wife," he told her. He saw the disbelief dancing in her clear blue eyes, he had already knew that she did not know anything about the kidnapping but he had to a hundred percent sure and now he was.  
  
"My would never.......never kidnap a pregnant woman never," she said her voice growing stronger with each word.  
  
"Look Ms. Alcazar.......may I call you Courtney?"  
  
"No.....only people who do not kidnap me may call me by my first name," she spat at him, and he felt himself smile, she was strong and sarcastic at first he was worried if she would make it being kidnap and locked in a room but now he knew she would be fine. She was like Carly.  
  
"Fine....Ms. Alcazar understand the only reason I took you was to save the life of a innocent women and her child, Sonny Corinthos rarely kidnaps women, and definitely not pregnant women....."  
  
"Well I hope that clears you're conscious, I mean it is okay to kidnap women, just not pregnant women."  
  
"Look you will not be mistreated, you will not be harmed, you will not be hurt in any way okay so try to enjoy your time," he said as he went to the door opening it walking out of the room.  
  
"OH YEAH BEING TIED AND LOCKED UP IS MY IDEA OF A GREAT TIME!" she screamed after him.  
  
"When I know I can trust you I will untie you hands, but at this moment it would not be wise, when you calm down I will," that was the last thing he said to her before he walked out, he could not stand to see her cry, and when he saw the tears pool in her eyes he knew he had to get out of there.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorenzo heard people going past him, he wanted to stand up and be him strong self, to not show his weakness but the tears would not stop, then he heard her, or rather felt her. He could always feel her enter the room. She kneeled down next to him and moved his hair away tenderly with her hand then she spoke to him, "Lorenzo what's wrong?" she asked, he lifted his head. His tears were still falling, she brushed them away with her soft fingers.  
  
They had talked about Courtney in there backgammon games, she knew how much Courtney meant to him, how much he loved her. "Lorenzo please tell me what's wrong, what has happen?" her sweet voice asked him, but he could not comprehend anything but Courtney disappearance. He wrapped his arm around his knees and moved away from Carly's touch, moving back forth, rocking himself.  
  
"Courtney gone," he said and kept repeating it over and over, Carly looked at the men, the men she knew was so strong but now he was reduce to this. Where had Courtney went and what did he mean when he said he was gone. Where would she had gone too?  
  
"What do you mean Lorenzo, where is Courtney," she asked him. She hated to see him like this, so hurt.  
  
"Sonny," was the only thing he could get out before the sobs began to rack his body and she pulled him into her arms, holding him tight, rocking him as he cried.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Love Ashley. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Okay I do not know how to say thank you for all these reviews, this has to be the most reviews I have ever got for a story this fast. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you so much, they really do mean a lot to me. I love you all, Ashley.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jason walked into Sonny Penthouse. Right now he felt like a monster, and yes he had killed a lot of men, but he had never kidnapped a women, well except Faith but she didn't count she was a bitch not a women. He had never felt like a monster not even when he killed a man at point blank he didn't feel like this. He hated himself at this moment and he had never hated himself. Never. He looked around for his friend when he came in but he didn't see him so he sat on the couch and ran a weary hand over his face. He was tried, felt like shit, and he still couldn't sleep. Every time he tried to sleep, he saw her face, her fear in her eyes. He couldn't stand it and he didn't know how he was going to deal with it, how he was going to handle it, how he was going to make it without cracking. Cracking up had never been a problem for him but at this moment, it was.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly couldn't believe it; here she was holding the man that had kidnapped her in her arms, comforting him because his daughter was gone, Courtney was gone. She had heard so much about that girl and it felt like she already knew her. He told her about how when she was born she was so small that at first he was scarred to hold her until she reached up for him, with a tiny smile on her face, he knew at that moment he was gone that she had him around her small little pinkie. How she was so smart, like him, but also so sweet like her mother. How she cared about everyone before she cared about herself, how she would go out oh her way to help some one in need. He told her about after Sophie had died, how she had tried to be brave, how she told her daddy that she would take care of him.  
  
He told her about her stubborn nature, he said that her and Carly would get along perfectly, they were booth feisty and did not take no for an answer. How they loved to fight about politics, talk about history, how she was in collage, studying to be a political Science professor, whatever that was. How she loved to learn the craziest things, her need to travel, how every summer she went to a different country. How she loved charities to support nation that did not have a enough money to feed their own people. How she excepted people no, matter their faults. How she was the best daughter anyone could ask for.  
  
And now she was gone, and she held him in his arms as he cried only saying 'Courtney is gone, Courtney is gone' over and over again. But what had that one word Sonny meant. She couldn't believe that Sonny had took Courtney, Sonny would never kidnap a woman, would he?  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney looked all around the place she was in and felt herself start to shake, she wanted to cry but if he came back and saw that she had been crying it would show weakness. That was one thing she was not going to show. She was not going to show she was scarred, that would only show that he got to her. Never would she do that, she would die before she did that.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorenzo hung tight to Carly, like she was his lifeline, he had never been so scarred in her life. Never so hurt in his life, he felt like dying, he had made one promise to Sophie the night she had died. It was to keep their daughter safe, to never let no one arm her ever but here he was, breaking that promise. He had no idea where she was, if she was safe, if she was being taking care of. He had a pretty good idea who took her, Sonny Corinthos. He need to get a hold of himself, he needed to start to send people out to look for her, to look for his baby gurl but all he could do was stay in Carly protecting warmth and cry, cry for Courtney.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny came down his stairs, he looked over at his friend who was sitting on his couch, he looked tried and rugged. This whole mess was taking a toll on him too, but he needed Jason help if he was going to pull this off, if he was going to get Carly back, if he was going to save his wife and unborn child. He came and stood in font of his friend. "Did you get her," he asked. Ms. Alcazar was going to be his ace in the hole.  
  
"Yes I got her," was it him or did his voice sound regretful, why would he regret kidnapping her, they needed her too get back Carly and the baby, no one dare mess with his family and got away with it, I though he knew that.  
  
"Jason do you regret kidnapping Ms. Alcazar?" he asked, he watch his friend face and he knew his answer. He did regret taking her, but why? This might be the only way to get Carly back. Why would he regret this.  
  
"Yeah Sonny I do, she is innocent, she know nothing about this," like she knew nothing, she knew about this. How does your father kidnap a woman and do you not know about it, she knew about it and she would tell him where Alcazar was keeping her.  
  
"Yes she does, don't you let her play you, I mean look at who her father is, he is the king of mind games, I am sure she has picked up so tricks."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason had never wanted to hurt his friend but at this moment, he did. Hearing him say those things about Court.....Ms. Alcazar he wanted to push him against the wall and tell him to stop lying. He had never wanted to hit Sonny, even when they fought, never had he wanted to hurt him. This was crazy, he needed to close off his feeling for her, but he didn't know what his feelings were for her, so how could he shut them off. This was going to be hard that was all he knew, he looked at his friend. "Sonny let her go she knows nothing," he tried one more time.  
  
"Jason are you questioning my orders," okay how was he to answer to that one. At this point, he knew Sonny was not in his right mind, but the answer was yes, he was questioning his orders. Sonny was not thinking clearly about this he needed to stop and think. There was better ways to get Carly back, better ways then this.  
  
"Yes," was all he said to his friend. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Yes?" Sonny asked, his friend, his brother. What in the hell? Why would her be questioning his orders? They needed Ms. Alcazar to get Carly back, they needed to get back at her father.  
  
"Yes Sonny, I am questioning your orders. I think we can come up with a better plan. Sonny we might be hurting our chances to get Carly back. What if he doesn't care about Courtney as much as we think, what if he doesn't give a shit about his daughter, what if you could care less about her? Sonny we need to let her go, she knows nothing about this, she doesn't believe me, trust me," Sonny listen to him, understanding his point, somewhat. But why did this mean so much to him, why did he want to let Ms. Alcazar go? It didn't make sense.  
  
"Jason why in the fuck are you having a problem with this? Why are you having such a problem kidnapping her?" he looked at his friends face but he could read nothing, he was closing up and Sonny could tell by the hard glint in his eyes. What did he feel for this woman? Why would he feel so much for her? None of this made sense and the only think he could come up with was that she was playing mind games with him. He needed to see her, he needed to see for himself just what had Jason tied up in a knot.  
  
"I do have a problem with this Sonny, she's innocent, trust me she is. I can tell. Please just let her the fuck go, if you don't you will be no better then your brother or Alcazar." What in the fuck? He did not just compare me to my brother and to that bastard Alcazar, did he? Sonny felt his anger boil. How dare he compare him He had no idea what it felt like. What it felt like to have you unborn child almost stole away from you? What it felt like not to know if your wife was safe or not? He threw his brandy glass at the wall right over Jason head, Jason ducked right in time.  
  
"GET OUT, I WILL BE THERE TO TALK TO HER LATER," he shouted at him. How in the fuck dare he compare him to those pricks? He had no idea what he felt like.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason looked at Sonny, he had thrown a glass at him. He had actually tried to hurt him, on purpose. He knew he wouldn't be able to say any more to Sonny with out him getting mad at him. He walked to the door and opened, he looked at his once friend. It was hard on Sonny, but he didn't have to be reduced to this, he did not have to stooped to this level. He walked out, and walked over to the penthouse where Court.......Ms. Alcazar was being held.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney tried to work the ropes that were holding her hands behind the chair, she felt them loosen. She put her thumbs up and tried to push them down her wrist. When she heard his chuckling, she whipped her head around to glare at him. "Stop laughing at me bastard and untie me dammit," she shouted at him. He was fucking smiling at her, how dare he smile at her. "This whole goddamn isn't funny you know."  
  
"I know I'm sorry it just funny to find you wiggling in the chair trying to get out of those bonds," he said, trying to stop laughing. He kneeled down behind her and untied her hands; he took her chase wrist in his hands rubbing them softly.  
  
"I'm sorry about you wrist, I have some cream for them if you want some," he told her. She jerked her wrist out of his hands and turned to face him. It was too dangerous for her to let him touch her, it felt to good. She looked at him, he was very good looking, tall, blue eyes that you could look in for hours. That body, so lean and hard. She wanted nothing more then too grab him and tell him to protect her.  
  
"Like the hell you sorry," she had to be cold to him, if not she might learn to trust him and if she did, she would not watch out. Not be careful but she knew he was sorry, she could tell in his eyes. She wanted to trust him, wanted to believe that she would be safe but she couldn't, she couldn't let her guard down.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorenzo looked up, he wasn't sure how long he had been in her protecting warmth. Crying on her shoulder, taking all the comfort she would give him and soaking it up. "I'm sorry," he said, raising his hands to his eyes, and wiping the stray tears away. He couldn't look her in the eye now. What would she think of him now? He broke down, right in front of her. He pulled away from her and stood up ran a hand up and down his suit.  
  
"Lorenzo where are you going," Carly asked him. He looked down at the ground as she stood up. He needed to go before he went back into her warmth before he made even a bigger fool of himself. He started to walk away. "Lorenzo, don't walk away from me. What did you mean when you said Sonny?"  
  
How could he tell her, that her husband kidnapped his daughter? How could he break her heart like that? He didn't want to hurt her, he never wanted to do that but she might have information where he was hiding her. He turned to face her, "I am pretty sure it was Sonny who took Courtney," the look on her face made him regret the words. He could see the pain on her face, the disbelief in her eyes. She didn't believe Sonny would do that. Well he almost knew.......the ringing of his phone cut him short. He picked it up and listened to the voice on the other side, then looked back at Carly. This was going to have a major effect on her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny knew it was time to make the call, to make the call and tell him if he ever wanted to see his daughter again he would return Carly, or he would return his daughter in a body bag. He now knew it was only a threat, he wouldn't ever kill her, unless she was lying, but he was going to trust Jason when he said that he believed that she was. He was going to talk to her himself, he was going to see if she was telling the truth himself.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed the now familiar number. He listened to it ring, when the bastard picked up he started to talk, "Hello Alcazar missing something," he said. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"YOU BASTARD! WHERE IN THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER!" Lorenzo shouted into the phone. He felt himself become stronger. His anger giving him energy. He had to fight and he would. He would fight, even if it killed him. His daughter would be back, in his arms. Safe and sound.  
  
"Alcazar control yourself, don't worry, she's fine. Well for right now anyway, all I want is Carly back." Lorenzo smirked to himself. So that was what this was all about. He wanted Carly back so he decided to take Courtney as leverage. Well it wasn't going to work. He wouldn't kill her as long as he needed her. He would not give in to Sonny's demands, he would send his people to go look for her and when he found her, he would still have Carly.  
  
"No, you will not get your wife back," he said trying to keep him voice calm He was the rational one in this game of minds. He could tell Sonny was not himself, he was going to that edge and he was damn near falling off.  
  
"FINE IF I DO NOT HAVE CARLY BACK IN 4 WEEKS, YOUR DAUGHTER WILL BE SENT BACK TO YOU IN A BODY BAG!!!" Sonny shouted in to the phone. Alcazar felt himself weakening, he sounded like he meant it, he wanted to scream and give into his demands, just don't hurt Courtney, but he couldn't, not yet. Not yet.  
  
"Corinthos, you bluffing. You need her, I will call you back when I am ready to make deal," he hung up. Oh god, he hope he didn't just sign his own daughter death certificate. He just hope he didn't just get his daughter killed. He dropped to the chair and put his head in his hands. How was he going to get through this?  
  
~*~  
  
He watched her eyes become hard, and for some reason, he felt hurt that she was closing up on him. It was to be expected, he did kidnap her but it still hurt. "Courtney I am sorry and I promise you I will not let anyone hurt you," he told her. He wanted he to believe him so bad, wanted her to trust him.  
  
"Oh so you're the only one who can hurt me," oh was she wrong, so wrong. 'Baby you have no idea, it would hurt me more then you if I hurt you,' he thought to himself. Right now he felt like dying, her looking at him with those eyes, she might be trying to cover up her hurt but he could tell. She was hurting and he was the cause of it. He had never hated himself more then right now.  
  
~*~  
  
She looked at him, and saw the hurt flash in his eyes. Why was he hurting, she was the one who was being held hostage? He had no reason to be hurting. She felt her stomach growl, he must have heard it too, because his mouth curved into a small smile.  
  
"Are you hungry," he asked like he might of like a small child. That irked her for some reason. She didn't want him to see her as a child. She wanted him to see her as a woman.  
  
"Yes I am hungry do you have a fucking problem with that," she asked him. She was going to be rude and crude. She would show him that she was no child. No child would talk like that, most children would be crying right now.  
  
"Fine, I will bring your dinner, I'll be right back," he said as he turned and walk to the door, then she picked up one of the pillows and did one of the most childish things she could, threw it at him. When he turned, she stuck her tongue at him. All he did was smile at her and pick the pillow up.  
  
"So you like to throw pillows at people huh?" he asked with amusement in his voice. Did this jerk find everything funny? He was supposed to be mad. She could deal with mad, but she could not deal with him smiling at her.  
  
"What if I do?" she asked, and the next thing she knew she felt the pillow hit her chest.  
  
Then Courtney remember this, I love a god pillow fight too," he said and turned back around and left the room the smile never leaving his face. Courtney, sighed and fell back on the bed and put the pillow over her face and screamed. "Damn that sexy ass man," she muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny sat on the couch, so Lorenzo didn't believe him, well he would show him. He got up and went to the door. Maybe he would have to send him so pictures of his daughter, not in the best shape. That would teach Alcazar not to mess with Sonny Corinthos, or his family. He opened the door and walked over to the penthouse she was staying in.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason walked into the kitchen, he could not help but smile. She was so gorgeous and funny. She thought throwing a pillow at him would piss him off, that was funny. She looked so pissed when all he did was smile at her. He had other plans with pillows that he would like to try out with her and the one that he been thinking of all day was the one where he hair was spread out on a pillow. He wanted to have her so bad. She was everything in a woman that he had been looking for. Something like Carly, but still different, the only bad part that this was his hostage, she would never see him as anything but the monster that kidnapped her and locked her in a panic room. He felt his smile disappear and frown replace it, he wanted to be something else in her eyes but her would always be a monster.  
  
A/N: Okay I am make Sonny a little bad in this story, I'm sorry to all the fans (which I am one of,) but for this story to work the way I want to he has to be a bit evil. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be a lot more Journey interaction soon. Love always Ashley. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Sonny walked into the penthouse and heard the running water in the kitchen. Jason should be busy for a little while and that would give him enough time to do what he had to do. He walked to the door and pushed it open, he saw the woman on the bed, she was laying on the bed. "Hello Ms. Alcazar," he said in his deepest voice. He needed her to fear him. Needed her to be scared for her life, so scarred that she would tell anything she knew.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney jumped up when she heard the deep voice, it wasn't Jason's and it scarred her, but she couldn't show her fear though. "Who are you?" she asked, hopping her voice sounded strong and not weak like she felt. She saw the man come over to her and grasped her hair in a tight hold, she felt pain rip through her head.  
  
"I'm you worst nightmare and this will just get worst if you don't tell me the truth," the man pulled her hair until she was standing. Courtney almost gave into the scream of pain that was lodge in her throat, she wanted nothing more then to let it go but she held it back and just felt her tears pooling behind her eyes. She was not going to let on fall; she would not show her this hurt.  
  
"What truth," she gasp and he pull tighter so her eyes was looking at the ceiling, she had never wanted to cry out in pain as much as she did at this moment. Never let a guy tell you it hurts bad to get hit in the balls, It hurts more the get your hair almost ripped out of you scalp. "Let me go," she whisper before lifting her knee, but the guy caught it.  
  
"Don't even think about it bitch tell me where in the hell is your father holding......" the next thing she heard was Jason voice, she must admit she was terrified and happy at the same time. She wanted to run to him and ask him to protect her from this man, to make him go away. Just like she had asked her father to chase the bogeyman away.  
  
"LET HER GO!" he guardian angel told the man, she saw the man voice take a red tint but he let her go and she stumbled from the sheer force. She watch the unknown man go up Jason and get nose to nose to him. He looked like he was about to deck him but he only started to talk in that voice the sent shivers of fear down her back  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, I NEED TO DO THIS," Sonny shouted at him. He didn't get it did he, did he have any feelings at all. It was hard enough to kidnap her, hard enough to watch her try to be strong when she wanted nothing more to cry but that was where he drew the line. He would keep her captive, even if he didn't liked it, but never would he let he be hurt physically, the emotionally is enough.  
  
"NO SONNY, I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT, SO GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!!!!" Jason shouted at him. Sonny gave him a cold look and then look back at Courtney and pointed at her.  
  
"You will tell me what you know," Jason had to keep himself in check, he wanted nothing more then to throw Sonny out even if it was his best friend. He would not let him beat Courtney. Carly would not want that, hell she would probably be being clothes up for her to try one or trying to fix her up with him. Sonny walked passed him, giving him one more cold glance and walked out then out the front door.  
  
Jason walked over to Courtney and looked her over with his eyes, looking for injures. "Are you okay," he asked her. He wasn't sure what he would do if she wasn't but he thought it might have something to do with his bat and Sonny's head.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit shook up," she said looking him in the eye. He could tell it more then shook her up and he wanted nothing more to go pill him in his arms and making sure she was safe from everything in this cruel world. He felt his body begin to tingle and he knew he had to get out of there now.  
  
"Are you still hungry? I will go finish your dinner," not that he wouldn't rather take her out to dinner, his cooking wasn't the worst, it was better then Carly's but then again that was not saying much.  
  
"No, um that's all right I am not all that hungry," she said her voice cracking a bit. He knew if she started to cry he would not be able to hold himself back from going over there and pulling her in his arms. He was about to walk out when heard the first sob, and then turned and saw the first tear. By the time, he knew what he was doing, she was in his arms, telling her it would be all right.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly looked at the man, her enemy, and her kidnapper and felt her heart breaking, his hurt was because of her husband the man, she married too, the man who was taking care of their son. She knew at this moment Sonny wasn't in his right mind at this point but kidnapping a woman, she thought Jason would be there taking care of him. "Lorenzo I am so sorry," she whispers as she sat down next to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault Carly," he said as she sat up a bit and turned to face her, "I can see why Sonny would do this, if I had a jewel as precious as you I would also fight to keep you anyway I could."  
  
Carly felt the heat travel to her cheeks, here this man was grieving for his daughter and still made her feel so special. She smile at him, she stood and held her hand out to him. "You need to sleep Lorenzo then you can start making plans to get Courtney back and I will even help you," she knew she should want to help him so she could get away but now It was not about her escape, she didn't want to see this man to hurt anymore. It was strange, how you could start to feel for someone who turned you heart upside down. Her mind wondered to Courtney, did she feel like that about Jason. She had seen her picture and she knew she would be perfect for him. So was she starting to feel for Jason, was she starting to feel these emotions that Carly was now feeling for Lorenzo.  
  
A/N: Even though I am a huge fan of SnC, I must admit I am loving Carlos, So I may be doing a Carlos and Journey fic here, I am not really sure myself, I am sorry to anyone who is opposed to Carlos, I hope you still read my fic. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Love Always Ashley. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Jason held her in his arms as she cried, he stroked her soft her. She was trying to be so strong but she couldn't do it and he understood. She tried, and succeeded in some ways. She had lasted longer with out the tears then most women; most women would have broke down. She needed this. Whispering words of comfort, to her telling her that it was okay. He pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were red, and her eyes were slightly puffy. He put his thumbs under her eyes and wiped the tears away.  
  
She looked up at him, then away. He wanted to kiss her for some reason, wanted to taste those sweet, ripe looking lips. To tell her that she was safe with him, but after what just happen he knew Sonny would not be through with her but her would have to make sure that he wouldn't touch her again, make sure she stayed safe. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't come back in here, okay?" he told her, then removed his hands from her face with effort; he wanted to hold her, to protect her. Few women had stirred this emotion in him, and none had made him feel like he did now.  
  
~*~  
  
Why did her cheeks feel so cold, after he removed his hands, they had felt so warm while they were there but now they feel so cold. She watched him turn and go back out, not letting her answer him. The door closed and she turned and looked out the window. The skye was so dark and the stars were so bright. She felt like she was on her father's yacht, him helping her find the constellations, her love of stars, he said, came from her mother. Her mother, when she was pregnant, would sit on the deck and looked up. She would talk to her, would rub her stomach.  
  
"Daddy, I love you and miss you," she said, as she looked up in the sky. She laid on the bed thinking about Jason, she couldn't seem to get him out of her head, the look in his eyes that said he wanted her. Wanted to kiss her, and she had wanted him too. Wanted to feel his lips on hers. She felt so protected in his arms, like no one could hurt her. She rubbed her head where it still burned from where the man had pulled it. She couldn't believe Jason had came to her rescue, he stood nose to nose with his boss, it was strange, why would he do that.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly helped him to bed, when he laid down she pulled the blanket up to his chin tucking him in like she did Michael, he looked at her with those eyes, full of hurt and pain and smiled at her. "May I feel your stomach?" he asked, "I have not felt a pregnant woman stomach since Sophie."  
  
He was so sweet, you could tell he loved Courtney and her mother more then anything. More then life it self she bet. He brought his hand and touched her. The baby kicked and the both laughed. "He must like you," she told him. What made her say that? Why would she say that, the baby shouldn't like him. This was the man who had kidnapped her, took her hostage. Took her prisoner. Why did she have these feelings, instead of dwelling on her homesickness, she thought about how much she was enjoying Alcazar Company. Why did she feel these conflicting emotion. She wished she could talk for Courtney since they were in the same predicament, both hostages to great men. Did she feel this strange emotion that wasn't love, it was more like, fondness.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason walked into Sonny's penthouse, he felt anger at his friend. How dare he try to hurt her, how dare he make her cry. He slammed the door shut when he walked in, he saw his friend by the wet bar turn around. "Why did you try to rough her up dammit," Jason shouted.  
  
"I am doing what I have to do to get Carly back, if I send pictures of Courtney roughed up it may get Alcazar willing to trade," what did he mean willing. Why wouldn't Alcazar be willing to trade? I thought he loved his daughter, if he did why didn't he want to trade now, unless he thought Sonny was bluffing about her being killed, so that was the reason he wanted to rough her up.  
  
"So you were going rough her up to show you were not bluffing," Jason had a better plan, but Sonny would hear nothing of it, that he all ready knew so why even try. HE looked at him, but if he sent the picture of her roughed up, that meant she might go home sooner and the dumb thing was, he wasn't ready to let her go.  
  
A/N: Short, sorry but I hopped you liked it. Love Always Ashley. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
She got up and went over to the clothes; she saw that she had a bathroom in here, but it had no shower, just a toilet and a sink. He would allow her to have a shower, she was sure of that. Maybe that could be her escape, she wasn't shy of her body. In Italy she had went to a nude beach with her best friend. He would think she was in the shower she could make a run for it, but if they were like her father they would have guards all over the place so that wouldn't work.  
  
She looked at her body in the mirror, she knew Jason found her attractive, could she use that to her advantage? Could she seduce him, and maybe get him to let her go? She knew he did want to kidnap her or hurt her but would he be soft enough for her to seduce him and get him to let her go? It was a risk, was it one worth taking, what if she got into it, what if she started to seduce him and seduce herself right along with it? She wasn't a virgin but she wasn't all that experience either. She had had three lovers in her life, two that lasted 3 months, the summer months and one that had lasted 3 years in high school. Maybe if she started a relationship with Jason, maybe she could get him to let her go? Maybe she could even make him fall in love with her, make him want her to be happy? She might break his heart during the process, but would it get her free?  
  
Could she do it and not get her heart broken, was the most important. She already felt a strange connection to him. She already wanted him, but that was normal, look at him. She already felt.....not love, but fondness for him. Her mind went to her father, did this woman that her father had supposedly kidnapped feel this way. Her father had had many lovers since her mother's death but had never been happy, he never stayed in a relationship long and the women usually all ended up with broken hearts, and if lucky a piece of expensive jewelry. Lorenzo Alcazar was an easy man to fall in love with, just like she suspected Jason Morgan was. She just hopped she didn't fall, that would be bad, so very bad.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason walked across the hall once again, he had said nothing to Sonny after he had found out why he wanted to rough Courtney up, did not mention his plan to him. He wasn't sure even if he was going to carry it out just yet, he was enjoying Courtney too much at the moment and he wasn't ready just yet to give her up. He wanted to keep her with him but he couldn't and wouldn't be able to for long. If he did not put his plan into action soon Sonny would do it himself. As he walked into the penthouse he pulled out his phone, he needed Emily for this, she would hate him, knowing what he did but she could do this. He dialed her cell. "Hello," her sweet voice came over the line.  
  
"Hey, Em. I need your help," he told her as he moved to the couch.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny paced his floor, dammit he needed Carly back but Jason was being impossible. It seemed like Jason was getting to close to this woman that wasn't good. That would cloud his judgment. He wouldn't be able to do this right, he would be able to do what was necessary. Maybe he should put some one else in charge of this, some one like Ric, sure they hated each other but he owed him for not killing him. He could do this with no problem, Ric was a cold sick bastard. He was perfect. He dialed the number to Ric's house, "Hello Little Brother, I need your help," he told the man.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorenzo heard Carly's soft humming when he awoke, he was not sure how long he had been an asleep but he was sure it wasn't long. She was still wearing that soft silk blue sundress. She was beautiful, she was always beautiful. He was so much that the child she was caring was his. He loved being a father, and would love being a father to Carly's children. He was smiling and knew it, but then he turned to the night stand and saw Courtney picture and all that had happen that day came flooding back, she was gone, his daughter was gone, and Sonny had her. Was threatening to kill her if he did not return Carly he would kill her. He would kill his girl. He sat up, a little to fast and felt a bit dissy.  
  
He needed to start planning to start to send people out to search, he had wasted too much time as it was with his little break down. He stood up and looked around and saw Carly sitting on the couch reading one of the Romance novels that he had supplied her with. She loved them for some odd reason; she would read them day in day out. "Carly," he spoke softly, that was the way she deserved to be spoken to. Softly, sweetly, and using on his charm.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly looked up from her book and saw him looking at her. "Yes Lorenzo," she asked him. She would help him get his daughter back and ask nothing in return. She knew how it felt to have your child kidnapped from her, it was hell. Even though she knew Courtney would be safe with Jason, it still scared her about what Sonny might do. About what he would do to her if, he was alone with her.  
  
"I need your help, I need you to call Sonny. Ask him if Courtney is okay. I need you to play it like you agree with his plan. Will you?" he asked, looking so vulnerable. IT hurt her to see him like this, he did not deserve this, and he deserved the best, to have his family with him.  
  
"Yes Lorenzo I will help you," she told him with one of her breathtaking smile. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: This is my new name, I am sorry for the confusion.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Jason opened the door for Emily and led her in the penthouse. He could tell in the look in her eyes that she didn't approve but he needed her to do this. He knew that Sonny would carry out his plan if he did not get him some pictures soon.  
  
"Jason I know your holding this woman for a reason but why in gods name do I have to make her look like you beat her up," or Elizabeth she added silently. He looked at her; he loved his sister more then anything and he knew she would do this for him. Knew that she would not tell any one. He trusted her do to do this when he trusted no one else.  
  
"Sonny wants to rough her up, I can't let him do that Em. If I take pictures after you add the make-up he won't do it," he told her. He open the door to Courtney's room and saw her laying down on the bed with just a pair of short pajama shorts and tank tops. He felt all the blood rush down to his manhood and his head get light. 'Dammit what in the fuck is she doing to me,' he thought. Staring at her.  
  
~*~  
  
Whoa this girl looked to be about her age, but she had long blonde hair and curves. She liked the girl instantly. It would be hard to make her looked roughed up or Elizabeth, her one time friend. She went over to her, as the girl sat up. "Hello I am Emily, you own make-up artist today," Em said on a laugh and shook the girl's hand when she stretched it out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Courtney," she said with a shy smile, looking at the young women.  
  
~*~  
  
Emily? Who was she, another one of my kidnappers, she seemed to have a lot of them? She had a case with her; it looked like a suitcase almost. It was black, square like with metal on the sides. Lord she could only guess what was in there. And what had she meant by make-up artist. When she felt the lady stretch out he hand she shook it. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad, this girl Emily.  
  
"So why do I need a make-up artist, am I not pleasing Jason," she walked up to Jason and put her arms around his neck, making little pout with her lips. 'Well here goes phase one of plan, make him want me so bad he won't be able to think straight,' she said to herself. She felt the eyes of the other woman's eyes on her. Was he taken by her, she had a wedding ring on. Were they married? For some reason, she doubted it.  
  
"No, no," he cleared his voice. So it was working, she felt his member against her thigh and she smiled. 'Damn I am good,' she said to herself. "It's just that sonny wants to send pictures to your father of you roughed up," he told her. She took her arms from around his neck. Then stepped back.  
  
"You want to do what, I will not do that. That will worry daddy so much. I will not do it you fucking bastard," forget the plan. There was know way in hell I was going to get roughed up and send pictures to my father. He will worry to much, he will risk his own life to get me back. Jason would have to think of some other way.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello little brother," Sonny said into the phone. He was going to need this guy, no matter what he did to his wife. He knew how to make people suffer, he knew that he was sick enough to take on this case.  
  
"Sonny?" he asked. God the man was dense, of course it was Sonny. Such a dumb man but he could get the job done so he would have to be nice to him.  
  
"Yeah it's me, look I need that favor you owe me," he told him. He hopped Ric still had the house. It would come in handy,  
  
"Sonny if its......" Ric stalled.  
  
"Shut up, you owe me dammit, I have this woman I kidnapped and I need some one to watch her. Jason can't do it, he got to many feelings. You can't feel so you'll be perfect," he told him. Which was true he was a unfeeling bastard and if he could do this to Carly, he could do it anyone.  
  
"I see, well um.....i guess I can do it Sonny just promise me I won't get in trouble, I think I might have a chance with Elizabeth," he told his brother. Good he would do it and that means that Jason would better off with nothing to worry and he could focus on getting Carly back.  
  
"Good, be here tomorrow night around 3 AM, okay?" he told his brother, hanging up, not waiting for his brother to confirm, if or not he would n be here or not. 'So now this little bitch will suffer, just like Carly is,' Sonny thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason heard his cell ring as he looked at Courtney, she had a fierce look on her face and if she had a sharp object in her hand he might be worry. He picked up on the phone and heard the one voice that had always been able to calm him down. "Is that you Carly," he asked.  
  
"Yeah Jason its me and I need a favor," she asked. At this moment, he would give her anything.  
  
"What, what do you need," he next words surprised him.  
  
"It not for me really, it's for Lorenzo. How is Courtney."  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out but stuff kept coming up. I hoped you liked it. I think I know where I want to go with this stories but I am always opened to ideas, for any story I am writing. Please review. Love Ashley. 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: I know I said no more Journey stories on this site for me but this is also a Carlos stories and I wanted to share it with Carlos fans here. If you do not want me to post it here, I will cont. to post it at JITLN.  
  
A/N2: I did this in First Person POV, I hope you like it this way but if you like it better in Third Person POV, please tell me, I want to make this Story the way you want it made. If you have any ideas how to make this a better story, tell me. Idea are greatly appreciated for any of my stories.  
  
A/N3: Like Nobody Knows It But Me this will be the sign that I am changing POVs: *~* .  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"You want what!" I shout into the phone. How in the hell did she know about Courtney and more important how in the fuck did she get to make this call. What was this about, and why in gods name why would she want to do something for her kidnapper.  
  
"Look Jason I need to know if Courtney is okay. Alcazar is worry sick and Jason I know what it feels like not to know if your child is okay, all I ask, as your best friend is to know if she is all right. Maybe even let her talk to him, I will make sure Alcazar won't ask no question where she is," she says. I see the look on Courtney face. She would love to talk to her dad. I am not sure I can not give her what she wants. I want her to be happy. Should I let her talk to him? I think about how it felt when Michael was missing, how it felt when I gave my rights to Michael to Sonny. I look at her. I know that I am falling in love with her and I can't deny her this.  
  
"She is fine Carly, I would never hurt a woman you know that. She can talk to him, but he can not ask where she is, can not ask her anything to the effect. Understand?" I hear myself. I sound like a jerk. I look at Courtney, in the eyes and I can see the hope in them.  
  
"Hold on, I will tell Alcazar and let him know," I hear her put the phone on the table, and I do also. I move close where Em is doing her make-up and stoop down to my hunches so I am eye level with her.  
  
"Courtney I am going let you talk to your father, if he asks anything about where you are, and I hear you answer I will disconnect the call. I will move you to another location understand?" I look at her and I see her start to smile and tears fill her eyes I know this is what she wants. I look over and I can see Em smiling at me. The two most special girls look at me with their special smiles and I know the risk I am taking is worth it.  
  
*~*  
  
I walk into where Alcazar is sitting. He looks so sad, I hate when he looks this way. I hate when he doesn't give me the lopsided smile. I know I should even think about his smile like that but I can't help it. I feel myself thinking about him more then Sonny now. For some reason he is all I can think about. I go over and sit on the arm of his chair. I can feel his warmth next to me. I can feel his smile. I can feel him stare at me. "He is going to let you talk to her," I see his smile, and the next thing I know is I am in his lap. His lips on mine. His lips are so full, so soft. I can not believe he is kissing me, that I am letting him. I love the feel of his lips pressed against mine. His tongue glides across my lower lip and I moan. He takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue sliding all over my mouth, tasting me deeply. When he pulls away we are both breathless. I can not believe I did that. I shouldn't have. I am married to Sonny, carrying his baby. Here I am kissing another man.  
  
"I'm Sorry Carly. I shouldn't have done that. I was just so happy," so it wasn't a kiss because he found me attractive. It was a kiss because he was happy, that I got him a chance to talk to his daughter. 'Well Carly look at yourself. Why would he find you attractive,' I feel tears prick the back of my eyes but I swallow them back. It doesn't matter. I know at him I have Sonny, he will always want me.  
  
"All he ask is that you don't ask questions about where she is or it will be over," I get off his lap and walk back into my cabin. The hurt still there but I won't let it hurt for to long. I am smarter then that.  
  
*~*  
  
I see Ric walk in the door and I smile. It was time for her to go, Alcazar's little bastard child will know what my wife felt like. Chained to a wall. "Sonny so you want me to treat this girl like Carly," he asks.  
  
Yes just like Carly, or worse I say to myself but I say nothing pouring him a drink, along with myself. "Sit down and we'll talk."  
  
*~*  
  
I cannot believe it I am going to talk to my dad finally. Finally I will get to talk to my father. I stand up and I watch Jason rise to his full height. I hug him, I hug him tight. I am so happy. I get to talk to my daddy finally. I feel his arms pull my against him. I want to moan his body feels so good against me. I pull away and give him a smile. I run to the phone and I feel everyone eyes on me.  
  
When I pick it up I hear a woman's voice. She sounds like my mother a little. Her deeper then normal voice, but still sweet. "Jason are you there," she asks.  
  
"No um he is here but this is Courtney," I hear her smile as I tell her this. I think I would like her. For some reason, not even meeting her I think I would like her. I felt like I had some connection with her.  
  
"I have heard so much about you and here is your father. He has missed you dearly," I hear her hand the phone to my father. I already have tears falling.  
  
"Baby girl?" I hear him ask. God I miss him. I love that name he had given me after my mother died.  
  
"Daddy, daddy it is so good to hear your voice," my tears fall harder.  
  
"Same here baby girl same here. Are you okay? Is he treating you right?" was he treating my all right. Yes he was, he had protected me. He was going against his own boss for me. Making me fall in love with him.  
  
"Yes daddy he is treating me well, are you treating Carly well," I ask. I turn and look at Jason as I do and I see he is smiling at me. Of course I already knew that. I can feel when he does that. I hear my father laugh.  
  
"Yes, yes I am treating her well. I am going to save you baby, trust daddy on that. I will save you," when he says those word the first thought that pops in my mine is, do I want to be saved from Jason?  
  
A/N4: Any good, I am sorry to any of you non-Carlos fan but I love them and wanted to put them in my story. I hope you still like it. Also I am sorry for taking so long to update. I just got so into right Nobody Know It But Me, I am sorry. Please Review. Love Always Ashley. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**   
  
Carly sat in the recliner in her room. Not moving. Trying not to think about what just happen between her and Lorenzo. What was she thinking, about to make love to the man that had kidnapped her? Well, maybe he didn't kidnap her, he saved in a retrospect. He was calm, cool and collective. So unlike Ric...............maybe even unlike Sonny. She had so many different emotions going around in her head. She wanted to blame them on the pregnancy but could she really. Could she really blame what was going on in her heart and head on the baby? She looked over at the phone. She thought about calling Jason and talking to him. He wouldn't understand. Maybe Courtney. Would she understand? She got up from the chair and walked over to the phone. Dialing Jason cell once again.   
  
She waited for his strong voice come over the line. "Jason can I talk to Courtney?" she asked and hoped he didn't asked why. "Please," she pleaded. She just wanted to talk to the younger woman, not Jason.  
  
"Um............sure I guess. Carly, why do you want to talk to her," she should have known he would as that. It was not like her too ask a question like that. To talk to some woman she didn't even know.   
  
"Just please Jason," she pleaded with him and she knew he would say yes. He could rarely say no to her. She waited to the here the passing of the phone. She wasn't sure why the need was so great to talk to her. But in her hearts of hearts she needed to talk to the young girl.  
  
"Hello," came her soft voice. She sounded so sweet and innocent. Even at that age, Carly wasn't innocent. She was working AJ for money and having Michael. Maybe it was the evnvoirment they grew up in. She was sure that Lore - Alcazar was a strict father. Especially when it came to boys. She would be scare to go talk to him if she was a boy waiting to take his daughter out.   
  
"Hello, Courtney. Um I needed to ask you something but first make sure Jason is out of the room. I want this just between us girls and tell him if he is on the other line, I will use his own gun on his ass," she heard the young woman laugh putting the phone down to tell Jason she guest.

* * *

Courtney wiped the tears from her eyes. Jason was looking at her, looking concern. Like he wanted to grab the phone and demand why she was crying. For some reason she could see no one doing that to Jason, pulling his own gun out and shooting his ass. He didn't look like the type to allow it. "Jason, Mrs. Corinthos says to tell you to leave.................." she started to crack up again. Trying to regain her composure. "that you need to leave and not lis-listen to ou-our................" She took a deep breath, biting her lip. "coverstaion and if she says you do, when she comes home she will use your own gun to shoot your ass."   
  
His face made her start to laugh once again. He looked a little scared. Jason Morgan, scared. The big bad enforcer was scared of little ol' Mrs. Corinthos. She started to crack up again. He gave her a look, that said she better shut or harm may come to her. That only made her laugh again. "Fine, laugh it up, when Carly gets home it might be her ass getting a whoopin, not mine," he mumbled and pouted as he walked out.  
  
Courtney get herself under control and picked up the phone to figure out why the older woman had called her. "Okay, he is gone. He wasn't to happy about what you said though."  
  
"That is okay, I like pissed him off anyway. Okay enough about the hot head," she laughed and Courtney couldn't help but join in.  
  
"Um Mrs. Corinthos may I ask why you have called me?"  
  
"Um we-well you know what I am just going to come out and say it. I am think I am falling for your father, I know it sounds strange right, I mean he did kidnapped me but I am, I am falling in love with him and I don't know what to do, but what I really called you because I wanted to know if you have any kind of fee-feelings at all," Courtney wasn't suer how to respond to any of that. How could she be feeling, why would she be falling in love with my father it didn't make sense, This was the man who had 'kidnapped,' it just didn't make sense, then she asked that question and she wasn't sure if she should even answered that last question. Did she have feelings for him? 'Well, duh Courtney,' she said to herself.  
  
"Well, I guess I do, if you called wanting a man so bad that I am about to push him down and fuck him like crazy, then yeah I do," both women laughed about what she had said.  
  
When Carly said something next, her voice was serious again. "I mean the feelings where you think you are about to fall in love. I think I am passed the lust, not I just think I am falling in love," was it love she was really for Jason, could she love the man who kidnapped her?

* * *

Lorenzo picked up the phone. It was time for some revenge, never again was he going to allow this to happen to his family. He knew it was he anger talking but he couldn't let Sonny hurt his daughter. He called his favorite hit man, he was the best in Spanish Countries. "Hola, necesito hablar con Peter," he told the man who had answer the phone.  
  
"Este es el," the man said. He sounded younger then what his years said. He was one of the best though.   
  
"Tengo un trabajo para usted, yo le pagare bien," Lorenzo told the man. He would pay well for this job. It was time for revenge. It was time for Sonny to pay up.  
  
"Cual es el trabajo?," he asked. He was not sure he would want the job. It would be a hard job."  
  
"Necesito a alguien matar a Sonny Corinthos."  
  
"Trabajo muy grande, tambien dangorous," he was right, it was very hard work and also very dangorous work. It would take a lot of work.  
  
"Dije que le pagare muy bien," he would also, whatever he asked.  
  
"Muy bien, pero yo necesitara la proteccion y sera pagado por adelantado por mi trabajo y tiempo. Necesitare alguno donde permanecer y un nadie si ningun donde estare. Deseare la proteccion para el resto de mi vida. Sonny Corithos es un hombre muy protector y el vendra para el revenage. Puede usted hacer todo el esto y prometerme todo de esto?" a lot of demands, Lorenzo said. Maybe that is what it took though.   
  
"Toda esa voluntad sucede si, pero deseo el trabajo de ir abajo con hacia fuera un problema. ¿Se entiende eso?" he needed to understand that and if he wanted any of this done he had better get the damn job done.  
  
"Si, pero yo por adelantado y despues desee 100.000 otros 100.000 despues del trabajo si el trabajo se hace a la derecha," a hefty price but he wanted this job done right so he would pay it.  
  
"Se esta muy bien, yo quisiera que usted estuviera aqui cerca manana, esto es un trabajo muy grande, el tiene mi hija, esta es una cosa grande. Tambien, le pagare otros 200.000 dollors, la muerte de Jason Morgan. Ciento encima de frente y del otro despues del trabajo se hace," Jason, he wanted the enforcer dead. He wanted him to die for kidnapping his daughter. For holding her hostage.  
  
"Dejeme pensar de eso, yo estara alli, manana. Voluntad fui un coche en el aeropuerto. Adios Sr. Alcazar."  
  
"Adios Peter," he said to the man, he waited for the click of the oter phone before he hung up himself. He felt a pit of worry settle in his stomach. Would Carly hate him? He already knew the answer to that, it was yes. But why was this worry still in his stomach.

* * *

**Translations**

L: Hola, necesito hablar con Peter, (Hello, I need to speak to Peter)  
  
P: Este es el (This is he)  
  
L:Tengo un trabajo para usted, yo le pagare bien ( I have a work for you, I will pay you well)  
  
P:Cual es el trabajo? (What is the work?  
  
L: Necesito a alguien matar a Sonny Corinthos. (I need to someone to kill Sonny Corinthos.)  
  
P:Trabajo muy grande, tambien dangorous, (Very hard work, also dangorous)  
  
L:Dije que le pagare muy bien (I said that I will pay you very well to him)  
  
P: Muy bien, pero yo necesitara la proteccion y sera pagado por adelantado por mi trabajo y tiempo. Necesitare alguno donde permanecer y un nadie si ningun donde estare. Deseare la proteccion para el resto de mi vida. Sonny Corithos es un hombre muy protector y el vendra para el revenage. Puede usted hacer todo el  
  
esto y prometerme todo de esto? (Fine, but I will need protection and to be paid in advance for my work and time. I will need some where to stay and a no one should no where I will be. I will want protection for the rest of my life. Sonny Corithos is a very protective man and he will come for revenage. Are you able to do all this and promise me all of this?)  
  
L:Toda esa voluntad sucede si, pero deseo el trabajo de ir abajo con hacia fuera un problema. Se entiende eso? ( Yes all of that will happen, but I want the job to go down with out a problem. Is that understood?)  
  
P:Si, pero yo por adelantado y despues desee 100.000 otros 100.000 despues del trabajo si el trabajo se hace a la derecha. (Yes, but I want 100,000 in advance and then another 100,000 after the job if the job is done right.)  
  
L:Ese esta muy bien, yo quisiera que usted estuviera aqui cerca manana, esto es un trabajo muy grande, el tiene mi hija, esta es una cosa grande. Tambien, le pagare otros 200.000 dollors, la muerte de Jason Morgan. Ciento encima de frente y del otro despues del trabajo se hace. (THat is fine, I want you to be here by tomorrow, this is a very big job, he has my daughter, this is a big thing. Also, I will pay you another 200,000 dollors, for the death of Jason Morgan. One hundred up front and the other after the job is done.)   
  
P: Dejeme pensar de eso, yo estara alli, manana. Voluntad fui un coche en el aeropuerto. Adios Sr. Alcazar.  
  
(Let me think about that, I will be there, tomorrow. I will went a car at the airport. Goodbye Mr. Alcazar.)   
  
L: Adios Peter.(Goodbye Peter.) 


	12. Chapter Tweleve

**Chapter Twelve**

Jason walked into the room, looking at Courtney who was laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Um Court, sorry to disturber you, but is it safe for me to come in without worrying about getting my ass shot," her face remain impassive, getting a little worried about her, he was sure that would have made her laugh. Actually he was hoping it would, he wanted to hear her laugh. He loved her laugh. Walking over to her, he shook her small foot, it looked to be about a size 7 1/2. She sat up very quickly, looking about ready to do battle. "Huh, what?" she looked surprised that he was now in the room. Like she didn't even see him walk in. "Um Emily wants to finish your make up so we get this whole thing over," she looked like she was about to protest but he stopped her short, "would you rather Sonny come make the bruises real?" he knew he would never let that happen. Before he would let that happen he would strap her to the chair and hold her face still for Em to do the work. "Okay, but please, let me put a note to my father telling him it is just make-up," Jason took a deep breath, not sure if that was a good idea, it must have shown in his eyes, for the next thing she said made all his doubts go away. "I will tell my father to make it look like he believes it. Please," she came closer to him, kissing his cheek. "for me?" god if she only knew what he would do for her. If she asked for a star, he would find out a way to get it. "Fine, fine but please make sure he believes it," was all he said, before he walked out and Emily came in. The two girls did some chatting. When she looked at her face after Em was done, she had one black eye, a bloody swollen lip, and a bloody nose. When he came back in, he came and stood in front of Courtney, hugging his little sister to his side. "Perfect." The man walked into the airport, looking over to find his, new boss. When he spotted Lorenzo Alcazar, he walked over to the much taller man. Holding out his hand. "Mr. Alcazar," he said. His English heavily accented. "Mr. Rodrigez," shaking his hand, Lorenzo had a strength about him that did not show across the phone. He had down work for this man but never have met him in person. Walking side by side, they reached the limo. "I hope you do not mind, the car is at my compound, we will have to take my yacht to there." It wasn't like he gave him much of a choice. If he wanted what he wanted he needed to follow this man's orders. Getting in the limo, Alcazar following. "Is there anything I need to know before I start my job." Alcazar put his cold blue gaze on him, feeling his hair on the back of his neck stand up. He felt anger course through his veins, he hated to be intimidated. "Yes, there is, I have a guest on board my yacht, my guest is not to be bothered by you, told what you are doing here. If I see you 50 feet near her, you will be killed, understood." "Look, I may be fcking working for you but I sure in the hell am not your fcuking servant. I will do as I please, go as I please," fck this ashole fore tell him what to fcking do. "Then you must have a death wish," that was the last thing Alcazar said, until they got to the boat, showing him to his room. "The next hallway over is my private hallway, come that way and you will be taken off the boat, or maybe even killed," he walked away Going down the other hallway, to the second room to the last. Seeing her hang up the phone he walked over to her. "I'm am sorry for earlier," he said. Pulling at the backgammon game. Sitting it on the table, "would you like to play," she looked so beautiful sitting there. Curled up, he wanted to go scoop her up in his arms and kiss that frown that was creasing her forehead, making her lips turn upside down. "Do you think with a game of backgammon will make all of what happen this afternoon disappear," her voice showed her disbelief. He smiled to himself a bit. She loved to play this game, even is she wanted to deny it, he knew she did. "I can hope so," he started to set the game up, "come on. You like playing this game," he said. Watching her lithe body walk over to the table, mumbling something to herself. Looking at her strangely, she finished what she said sitting down. "It is a prayer in Spanish Sonny my husband taught me," she always drove the fact that she was married into the wall. It hurt him sometimes, he loved her but she seemed to have mixed feeling, not that he could blame her. She moved a piece and he followed up on that. Both not saying anything, just playing the game as equals.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**  
  
Watching her move the piece, he thought about doing what he did with Courtney, letting her win, Carly had made the worse moves should could have made, but then thought of how she taunted and smiled. Deciding to teach her how to be humble, he took the winning move and watched her face expression turn from a smug smile to an outraged frown. Laughing he smiled at her. "Um.........I guess you can't always beat me now can you?"   
  
"Oh shut up," she put the pout on, trying to see where she made a mistake. Laughing he saw her try and try to figure it out but still not getting it. He pointed where she made her mistake and watched her pout become more prominent. Slapping his hand away she crossed her arms against her chest. "I knew that."  
  
"Sure you did mi querido ," he said, and watched her face become pale at the name and cursed himself in every language he knew for saying it.   
  
"Sonny called me that, it means, my beloved," getting up she walked to one of the windows that was in the cabin.   
  
"I'm sorry Carly, I shouldn't have said that, I will retire to my quarters now. Bonne nuit mon cher," he said to her in French, hopping she did not know it. Shutting the door, he felt a stab of pain, knowing in some sense, she would never be his. Even after Sonny died, she would not be his. Going to his room, he laid on his bed and thought about his daughter and his dead wife. About how much they had loved him and he hopped that maybe one day, Carly would feel the same.

* * *

He took the picture, she looked helpless, something that cut him deep to his heart. Her arms were pulled back over her head, her eyes closed and tears falling from her eyes. It looked so real and more a moment he thought the tears were real. Then he shook his head, she said she would never cry in front of him. Snapping another with her in this position before asking her to change once again, this time with her in the fetal position. "Perfect," snapping to more, he watched her, how sexy she looked, even with all this make-up on, she looked sexy to him. That was sick, he berated himself. Trying to pull into his she and become indifferent to her and his job. "UM lets try some with your shirt ripped a little and the button of your jeans undone. If it looked like.........I-I rap--raped you then your father will do anything to get you back."  
  
"If it means getting me out of this hell hole I don't give a shit, hell I will let you rape me," standing up he tired not to let it hurt but it did. She thought he wanted to rape her, he would never want that, just.......maybe make love to her. Standing up, she turned to face him. "I can't rip my shirt myself, you will have too," his breath became shallow just at the thought of seeing some of her naked flesh, he smiled a little. Trying to make her feel a little more calm and ripped the shoulder of her shirt. Seeing the pale shoulder coming to his view, it took all his will power not to touch the flesh with his lips. Soon he was tearing it further down and soon her pale pink bra was in view and he almost let out a grown and he could tell she felt the same way her breathing had cam more erratic. Leaning down he brushed her lips with his own, in a whisper of a kiss but still a kiss.   
  
Her hands fisted in his shirt, pulling his body closer to her own and his hand wrapped around her waist. Pushing her ripped shirt up so he could touch her bear skin. Moaning softly in her mouth, he kissed her deeper, his tongue touching hers. Soon she felt her ripping her body away from his, her hand going to her lips. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "um......lets get this over with."  
  
"Um.............yeah, yeah," laying back she undid the top button of her jeans and let him take the picture. Then a few more. Soon he was done, and she had walked into the small bathroom that was in the corner. Then came back out in a pair of sweats and Miami dolphin jersey. "How did you know they were my favorite team?"  
  
"I did some research on you. Do you want to call your dad while I put these in an envelope for Sonny," he saw her face light up at the mention of her father and he took that as a yes. "the phone's are tap though so don't try anything," she nodded her head and went to the phone as he walked out. Shutting the door for leaning back on it. This women was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Dialing the number to her father's cell and then when she heard her father come over the line she smiled. "Der Papa-, i-Nocken, der gehen, auf Deutsch zu sprechen, die Franzosen und das Spanisch ist zum Common. Wie sind Sie Papa? Sind Sie gut?"  
  
"Ich bin guter Bonbon einer, sind Sie? Wo sind Sie?" she thinks about telling him where she is but doesn't, she can't betray Jason like that, even it means hurting her father. Right now she need Jason as an ally.   
  
"Das Telefon ist der geklopfte Papa, traurig, aber ich bin fein, ich mul jetzt ich liebe Dich gehen, Tschulpapa," hanging up she put her head in her hands. God this man was going to be the death of her.

* * *

Knocking on his one time best friend door, he had the envelope full of pictures, hoping this would satisfy him. When he opened the door he grabbed them. "Took you long enough," trying to control the overwhelming feeling to punch him. So he said nothing, watching the sick smile on Sonny's face become larger with each picture. His stomach became sick and feeling the need to vomit he turned his head. "You did a great job, beating her, and I am glad you went the extra mile of raping her. Alcazar won't have any choice but send Carly home after he sees these."   
  
Jason got up and walked out to the door, "Um I need to go. See you later."  
  
"Great job Jase, see you later," walking out the door it took all his power not to slam the door. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Fourteen**  
  
Filling the plate with food, then putting it on a tray he took it into her room and smiled at her. She had cleared her face of all the make up and had just her jersey on. Her hair in a messy bun, it made her look like a little girl. Putting the tray down next to her he asked her, "Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, the food will be enough," giving him a weak smile she began dig with eager anticipation. Laughing a little she looked up at him. "what?"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't eat here?" taking a chip of her plate he munched on it, watching her with fascination. She was just so perfect.  
  
"Well, a girl can only go so long without food. Give me a break," finishing off her sandwich and he soda she pushed the tray away. "I'm full."  
  
"You didn't eat her chips," he said munching on them. Taking a sip from his long neck beer.   
  
"I never eat chips, my father never let me," she grabbed the bottle and took a drink from the bitter beverage and shook her head. "Do you have any vodka or sherry?"  
  
"I think your father and Sonny were related in a pass life. Yeah I do, vodka, would you like glass," getting up he walked to the door.  
  
"Make it a screwdriver if you can," she laid back on the bed, and watched him leave.  
  
God his ass was so fine, she smiled to herself. Tonight was the best time to put her plan into action. Make him so crazy in love with her he will let her go and go against his boss. Standing up she went to where her clothes, he had good taste, picking out the shortest nightgown of the bunch, she took her jersey off and put it on, without her bra and thong. Looking in the mirror she looked good, sexy, appealing, desirable. It would work out just fine. Letting her hair fall she sat on the bed, her head propped with her hand, her nightgown high on her thighs and her legs crossed. Perfect.   
  
When he came in she swore she was watching a cartoon, his jaw just about hit the floor with a thud. His hand shaking he gave her, her drink. Taking a sip she licked the rim of the glass and shy watched his jeans become tighter around one part on his male anatomy. "Uh.......uh is that all you want?"  
  
His voice stutter as she asked and then she got on her knees, moving to the end of the bed, "Yeah there is, you," she said in her sexiest voice. Watching him groan he leaned in and kiss her firmly. His hands moving up and down her body, getting to know all of the curves. Smiling she kissed him back, her hands running up and down his chest.   
  
"Mmm you are so beautiful," he moaned against her lips and she pulled away to look in his eyes. She pulled his shirt out of the waist band of his pants, pulling it up and over his head, now he was bare from the waist up. Kissing his collar bone, she could tell it had been broken. Touching it with the tip of her tongue she licked it back in fourth in a sexy motion.   
  
"You taste so good," groaning he pulled her night gown up and laid her back down on the bed. Just staring at her nude body before kissing her breast, teasing the nipples just before covering the with his lips. Sucking on them, flicking the points with his tongue. Pushing his head into her full breast she ran a hand through his short hair. His fingers traveled down her body until hit the spot that wanted his most. Running a finger up and down her slit. She bucked against his finger, wanting the to enter and not tease her and soon he gave her what she wanted. Putting a finger deep into her hot wet womanhood, his thumb flicking her clit back and fourth as his tongue did the same to the nipple.  
  
Moaning his name he moved his tongue and thumb faster, driving her so close to the edge before stopping, kissing her hard. Her hands shaking she undone his pants, shoving them down before grabbing his hard penis and lining it up with her entrance. Looking at him straight in the eye, "Make love to me now," she nearly shouted at him. Just smiling he filled her to the hilt, his eyes locked with hers as he moved slowly at first, then faster, then harder. Moving together, moving faster to the place of no return, then the reached it, together, screaming each other's name.

* * *

Pacing back and fourth he looked at the pictures, he knew they were fake, they had to be. She sounded so fine when she called him. Throwing them again, he nearly screamed. God dammit. Peter would have to do the job sooner. Sonny had to die soon. Going to where his phone laid, he picked it up and dialed the number, "Corinthos."  
  
"Alcazar," the other man said back, "did you get the pictures."  
  
"You gddmnfckingbstard!" he shouted, feeling his control slip, wanting to kill Sonny himself.  
  
"You daughter is very beautiful and you will see her again if you just give me my wife back," after that, Lorenzo heard the phone disconnect, that was all he had to say. Throwing the phone, watching it break into small pieces he walked out of his cabin. Down to Peter's the job was going to have to happen sooner then planned.

* * *

Sonny put the phone down and smiled. Just a few more days and Carly would be back in his arms, where she belonged. Sitting on the couch he put his head back against the rest. Soon they would be a family again. Closing his eyes, he felt sleep overcome him. When he woke he wasn't sure how long he had been out but he heard his son. "I want pizza Lathisa."  
  
Smiling, he was just like his mother, "You know your daddy doesn't let you eat Pizza, it isn't good for you."  
  
"But he is asleep, we can be sneaky," he pleaded with the woman, and then he decided to make his present known.  
  
"No way Mr. Man, I am making baked chicken, green beans, sprouts and you are having it all with a big glass of milk," watching the boy face show his disgusted he smiled. So like his mother.   
  
"But daddy," giving him a hug, "please."  
  
"Nope, now come on, Lathisa can go home and you can help me cook," picking the boy up, he said good-bye to Lathisa and walked into the kitchen with the only thing that kept him alive. Soon, he would have everything, soon his wife, son and unborn child would be a family again. Smiling his kissed the boys hair, sitting him on the counter, showing him had to DE-skin a chicken breast. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen  
**  
He watched her form from the door way, God she was beautiful, her hear was spread out on his pillow. After they had made love, he brought her to his room. She had groaned but cuddled closer to his body before he gently deposited her on his king sized bed. Even he knew he could loose his job for this but at this point he didn't really care. If Sonny even found out about this her would blow hi top, but after making love to her, he couldn't just leave her without a word in that tiny bed and steal room. "Let's just face it Morgan, you are soft when it comes to this woman," he said top himself.  
  
When he heard her moan and the bed shift with her light weight, and he looked over at her. Watching her lithe body stretch and her firm breast lifting. His gaze rifted on them twins. She looked around the room and then turned to him with a questioning glance. "Where am I?" she asked with distrust laced in her tone. It wasn't an unusual occurrence but this time he felt a stab of pain in his heart.  
  
"In my room," he said quietly and than began to walk out of the room but her voice stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't know where I was. I thought maybe we moved," she said quietly and she pulled her over her naked breast.  
  
"Don't cover yourself, I've seen it all," he said harshly and he watched her wince. Feeling all the energy drain away from him and he ran a hand down his tired face. "I'm sorry," he said in a calmer tone, "I.....I just wanted you to trust me."  
  
It's just I am still scared," she said in a little girl voice and he felt another stab in his heart. He was the one that head put the fear in her and that hurt. Going over to the bed he sat down next to her. Leaning into to softly kiss her lips, and stroking her face.   
  
"I can't let you go okay, but I will keep you safe okay, I will not let anything happen to you. DO you understand that?" he watched her nod her head and he kissed her once again, with more passion this time. And soon her sheet was dropping and he was laying her on her back once again. Making love to her, branding her his all over again.

* * *

Carly walked out of the cabin and on to the deck, and she heard voices, in Spanish, she wasn't fluent but she knew enough from when he heard Sonny and Jason talking.  
  
"Necesito el trabajo hecho mas pronto. Sonny ha enviado estos cuadros, de mi hija y esta se ha encendido bastante tiempo. Por amanecer lo deseo los muertos. Entienda?" she heard Alcazar say and picked out the key words. He wanted Sonny killed. Her heart went to her knees and she felt the urge to run to the phone but she waited. Sonny had always taught her to wait until the end, that way she could get all the information she knew from him.  
  
"Lorenzo fino, Sonny sera muerto cerca esta noche, donde usted quisiera que le matara?" listing to the man, she guessed he was saying okay and asking where the murder was to take place. Trying to stay calm she felt tears pulling the back of her eyes. She needed to get the last of the information before she could go call Sonny. Her hands shaking she gripped the railing under her hand tighter until her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Lo deseo mate en la amplia luz del dia y en publico esa manera usted una piel detras de la gente. Tambien si usted puede, conseguir Morgan sino cerciorarse de Sonny es muertos. El es su preocupacion principal, no Morgan. Morgan I quisiera que usted consiguiera la informacion de. Necesito encontrar a mi hija antes de que mas dano pueda venir a ella," in public, that was crazy. Why there, and they wanted to kill Jason too, didn't they know that would tear Courtney apart. Oh god........she ran to her cabin and she was sure Alcazar must have heard her heels clapping against the wood of the deck. She had to get to the phone. She had to get to Sonny and to Jason. She had to save them. Placing a hand on her stomach as she ran she said a little prayer in Spanish Sonny had taught her.   
  
Dejeme por favor proteger a mi familia, dejeme amarlos y acariciar a mi día que muere. Esa es mi petición pasada del buen senor del dia. Dejeme proteger y amar a mi familia," she said over and over softly to herself. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity she reached her cabin and locked the door, bracing a chair underneath the handle and picking of the phone. Dialing Sonny's cell she waited for him to pick up. Never letting her eyes fall from the door.   
  
"Corinthos," she heard her husband voice come over the line and she felt her hearth fill with love.  
  
"Sonny, Alcazar is going to try to kill you tomorrow, you and Morgan, **DO NOT GO OUT IN PUBLIC**, please. Please, don't Sonny. He is sending an assassin to kill you and Jason," she said in a rush and then someone began to bang the door and she felt her hands begin to tremble.  
  
"Carly what are you talking about?"   
  
"I can't explain right now Sonny, but please be safe, Alcazar is sending someone to kill you, I need to go, please pleas don't go out tomorrow, tell Jason the same," hanging up she mused her hair and opened the door.  
  
"Yes, I was taking a nap," she said to the broad shoulder man filling her cabin door.  
  
"**DON'T LIE TO ME CARLY, DID YOU HEAR ME AND PETER OUT THERE**," the bigger man shout and she felt fear rise to her throat, but she knew what she had to do. Letting Carybabe come to the surface.  
  
"What are you talkin about darlin," she moved closer to him and ran a finger up and down his chest, but he pushed her away.  
  
"**DID YOU HERE ME AND HIM, AND DID YOU CALL THE BASTARD YOU CALL A GODDAMN HUSBAND**!" grabbing her arm, she wrapped one arm around her waist as he held the other. Protecting her child.

* * *

Sonny walked into his partners penthouse and when he saw him not in the kitchen or living he decided if he must have decided to sleep in. So he walked into his room, and what he saw left his mouth hanging open and blew his top. "JASON!!!!!" he watched the young couple raise up and Courtney wrapped the sheet over her naked body tight.   
  
"Sonny," Jason sad, shocked.  
  
"**YEAH SONNY, WHAT IN THE FCK IS GOING ON HERE**?" walking over to the bed, he began to reach for the young woman but Jason stopped him.   
  
"Don't touch her," Sonny jaw once again fell to the ground. The man he had mentored and took under his wing was betraying him like this. "Get out while me and Courtney get dress."

* * *

**Translations  
**  
Alcazar:I need the job done sooner. Sonny has sent these pictures, of my daughter and this has gone on long enough. By dawn I want him dead. Understand?  
  
Peter: Fine Lorenzo, Sonny will be dead by tonight, where do you want me to kill him?  
  
Alcazar: I want him killed in the broad daylight and in public that way you an hide behind the people. Also if you can, get Morgan but make sure Sonny is dead. He is your main concern, not Morgan. Morgan I want you to get information from. I need to find my daughter before any more harm can come to her.   
  
Carly: Please let me protect my family, let me love and cherish them to my dying day. That is my last request of the day good lord. Let me protect and love my family. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**  
  
Jason looked at Courtney, who was shaking as she put his shirt over his, and pull his way to big boxers over her hips. He felt a groan risked to his throat, as he saw how low the slung on her hips, so low that her thong straps we showing. She looked so fcking hot. "God, you are so beautiful," his voice raspy, and pulled her into his arms, she was still shaking, and his anger rise to a dangerous level. How dare Sonny? How dare he make the woman he loved.............hold on loved. Did he love her? Sighing he looked at her; her eyes grazed up at him, full of fear. Yes, he did love her, he decided in that moment, he loved her. So much that all he cared about was keeping her safe. "don't worry, I will take care of him. He won't hurt you, I promise."  
  
Standing on her tiptoes she leaned in and kissed him, her tongue licking the seam of his lips. His lips parted under her touches, his hands grasped her hips and pulled her body against his. Their lips showing their passion, their hands fervent. Pulling at each other clothes, but she soon pulled away, and it took all his power not whisper the words he so badly wanted to say to her. 'I love you Courtney,' he said to himself, low enough so she would mistake it for a moan. "He.....he is waiting for us out there," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah, come on, lets go," he grabbed her hand and they walked together. Seeing Sonny on the couch, he told her to stay on the stairs, and he walked over to his once best friend. "Sonny, what in the hell were you thinking barging into my bedroom, and going for Courtney when she was **NAKED**!" shouting the last word, his fingers itched to punch the man that was once his best friend.  
  
"**WHAT IN THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING SLEEPING WITH HER! SHE IS THE ENEMY, HE BASTARD FATHER STOLE MY WIFE, AND MY CHILD! DAMMIT JASON SHE IS NOTHING BUT A GODDAMN FUCKING WHORE. I BET SHE CAME UP WITH THIS WHOLE THING, TO GET YOU TO LET HER GO! GOD, JASON YOU FELL FOR THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK**!" Sonny slammed his fist in the table and then felt Jason fist connect with his jaw. Jason looked at his boss and felt shock, he had just punched the man that had been like a father to him. What was he thinking, and then he looked at Courtney, that was what he had been thinking? His love for that woman. But his thoughts were interrupted by a punch from sonny that connected with his ribs, and soon both men were on the floor. Punching and saying things that both never thought would have been said to each other.

* * *

Courtney went to pull Jason off his boss, finally when both men we staying, she started to berate herself, that could have been her chance. What in the hell were you think Alcazar, that could have been your chance, but soon Jason words pulled her out of her own thoughts. "Go upstairs Court," he said quietly, his deadly gaze on Sonny, her first thought was to say, 'Go to hell,' but she kept her mouth closed and walked upstairs. Looking at the phone that was in his room, she went for it, talking to someone that had always cared about her might help. Courtney knew that Skye was sick with worry about the little girl she had basically raised after Sofie had died. Sitting on the bed she reached for the phone. Luke had been a surrogate father to her while her father went on one of his many trips.  
  
Dialing the familiar number, she waited for the woman's voice come over the line. "Spencer residents," as soon as she heard Skye, her eyes began to tear up and she choked back a sob.  
  
"Skye," she said softly and she wasn't sure if the older woman had heard her. , baby are you okay? Are you home? Are you okay?" the tears Skye were shedding were audible over the line and Court's heart constricted with pain.   
  
"No....no--no I am not home, I am still with........w-with Jason. Oh God, Skye--Skye I am falling in love with him!"

* * *

"Let me go Lorenzo," Carly voice was cold as ice and she tried to jerk away without removing her arm that was protectively around her pregnant stomach. She knew she couldn't show her fear, if she did she knew that he would win, the tears were causing her eyes to sting. If she jerked away harder than she had before, there was a good chance that she could fall back and loose her baby. And if she gave in, then what?   
  
"**DID YOU HEAR US**!" he yelled once again in her face, he cheeks turning red with anger and his eyes began to glaze. Would he hurt her? Her fear rose to another notch.  
  
"Let me go, please Alcazar," trying to jerk once again, but not to hard that if he let her go than she would fall back.  
  
"**YOU LITTLE BITCH**," he let her go and she felt her self start to fly backwards. She let out a scream before she fell back on her back. Her arms still wrapped around her stomach, but as the fell away, and her eyes slipped closed, she feared the worst right before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Dammit Jason," he moaned as he looked at his once best friend. Feeling his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken, like his soul was.   
  
"What do you want Sonny," his voice was still cold and Sonny let out a sigh. Well, he was sure Jason would be singing a different tuned after he told him what Carly had called and told him. On some level he felt bad for the guy, he could tell the signs of when Jason thought he was in love, and he felt bad for ripping Courtney's image from his best friend.  
  
"Carly called me Jason, she told me that Alcazar was sending a man to kill us, I didn't get it all, all I know is that she said.........." he felt a feeling of fear rise to his throat, he knew something was wrong with Carly.......and Morgan. He felt the stabbing pain in his stomach and it almost brought him done to his knees. Sitting on the couch he let the tears fall, what in the fuck was going on. Something was wrong with Carly, he knew it deep in his heart, but what? "**DAMN**."  
  
Jason was soon kneeling by his boss, fear gripping his chest, he hadn't even gotten a body shot on him, something was wrong he knew that, "Son--Sonny what is it."  
  
"Soo--something is w-wrong with Car--Carly," he whispered before the man passed out. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**  
  
Courtney heard the scream and she hung up the phone without a word to the person she was had been speaking too, and ran down the steps, not sure who was the one who screamed. Running over to where the love of her life and her kidnapper was she knelt on the ground, Jason seemed to by in a state of shock and not doing anything. Leaning down, she began to apply CPR, putting her hands on the sternum she pumped then opened Sonny's mouth, she did this a few moments, but to no avail. Looking at Jason she gave him an aspirated look, "**GO CALL 911**," she shouted, feeling Sonny's pulse begin to fall rapidly.   
  
"Uh...uh yeah yeah," a shaking Jason made his way to his cell and began to call 911 before hanging up," he looked at Courtney, "Courtney........I--I can't call 911."  
  
"What do you fcking mean you can't call 911," she began to check Sonny for wounds, her nurse training only went so far and it would be long before Sonny would be dead if someone with more experience didn't get here sooner.  
  
"Hold on," Jason said a little more calmer, dialing the number of their personal doctor giving him the run down. "He'll be here in five minutes," he said as he ran back over to the older man.   
  
"I just hope he has five minutes," Courtney said softly, looking at Jason with widen eyes and fear etched deeply into her soft skin.

* * *

Lorenzo looked at Carly and stormed out, how dare she, how fucking dare she do that to him. Damn bitch, he walked back into his cabin, calling one of his high priced call girls. He needed some relief from all this shit. Sighing he sat down, waiting for the chance to kill all of them, even Carly. She was just a whore and defiantly more then he needed but she seemed to be the only one that Sonny cared enough about to get him to give Courtney, the one and only thing Lorenzo Alcazar cared about.  
  
Carly groaned opening her eyes later, she immediately felt the stab of pain to her stomach and groaned, let the tears fall, "Morgan,.......baby it will be--be all right, mama is goin to take care of you okay," she said and struggled up to the bed. The tears and the pain becoming more and more insistent. Knowing there was no one to help her she willed herself to recall all the information she had read on mis--miscarriages. telling herself she was not having one, she wasn't. She was not going to loose this baby. Moving her hand to her stomach she stroked it, soon she was feeling a leaking sensation and she screamed. "No no no no not yet Morgan, please not yet," her sob becoming more and more she began to have the contractions, but this time she could identify them, they weren't just sharp pains to her stomach and back. Screaming in pain once again, she began to feel the urge to push. Trying to stop it but soon it was to much for her, pushing the best she can. "**OH GOD MORGAN**!"  
  
She was delivering all on her own, 2 1/2 months early.......she and her baby were going to die......just like in her nightmares.

* * *

Jason watched Courtney on the other side of the room, they were at the hospital, they had been for the past 12 hours, waiting on news for Sonny but so far none of it had been very informed. He knew he had made a risk bringing Courtney but she had seemed to want to come and she had, had time to make he escape before but like right now, she had decided not to take them. Part of him hopped it was because of him the other part of him. the logical side, had said that she just didn't have a way to get to where she needed to go after she got away from him. Walking over to her, he pushed the wayward stand of hair off her cheek and looked at her, "I can get someone to take you home if you want," he said softly.  
  
"No...... I will stay," he smiled and kissed her lips softly, stroking her soft pale cheek. Wanting to say the three words that was desperately etched in his heart where this woman was concerned. Sighing he just pulled her body close to him. Both his hands locked around her waist, hers locked around his neck, in a lover's embrace, kissing her once again he decided to take the plunge.......it wasn't the best time but it was the best he could offer. He knew his time with her was winding down and he knew that soon he was going to have to give her up. Give her up and he knew she would never want to see him again.   
  
Taking a deep breath he pulled her away from her lips he looked into her deep blue eyes, "Courtney, I love you."

* * *

The man armed with a gun came into the hospital, he knew this wasn't the place to kill Morgan but it was good enough to kill Sonny, no one would known he had entered and left. He looked over at Morgan and then the blonde hair young woman, and smiled. Lorenzo's daughter, in a loving embrace with Jason Morgan, ohhhh his boss would get a kick of that. Smiling it was to good to resist, he picked up his cell and dialed, "Alcazar," the voice came over the line.  
  
"It's Peter, I have a very juicy bit on information I know you would love to here ," he said, still looking up at the couple, then he soon saw the man say something and the girl back away, with shock on her face.   
  
"What would that be," his boss voice was panting and he seemed to be out of breath, he heard a woman's voice in the distant, telling him to come back to bed. He could imagine the woman stroking his back, wearing nothing but a slip of see thought material.  
  
"Your daughter and Jason Morgan were just wrapped in each other arms. Kissing," he heard the phone dropped and he couldn't help but laugh. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Eighteen**  
  
_'Courtney, I love you_,' those words kept ringing through her head, he loved her? But how? It had been only 3 hours since he said it to her, 3 Hours since she had seen him last. She had looked at him, his deep gorgeous blue eyes, haunting eyes that would never leave her mind, eyes that would forever haunt her dreams. Then pulled away and ran. Ran out the door, at first she had heard the guards feet run after her but only moments later they stopped and she heard Jason's words, 'let her go,' it was said so quietly. With so much pain laced through in each syllable. It was almost enough to make her want to turn back around.  
  
But she hadn't and now she was walking up the deck of the yacht, she was too tired to go see her father yet, and a little too hurt but in the morning; when the pain of leaving him was gone, she would surprise him. Walking down her personal hallway she heart screams coming from her guest room. A woman screams and cries. Running to reach the door she opened in, and nearly screamed in terror of what she saw. Carly.....the woman from all Jason's picture, screaming. Legs wide spread and the head of a baby coming out of her.   
  
It took a moment before she gained enough sense to run over there. She knew enough about delivering a baby from school but this woman was pale, like a sheet. Where in the fuck was her father, where was the man that she knew as he most caring. "Carly.....I'm Courtney okay, I will help you," she said as she let the other thoughts drain from her head. Her focus had to be on the baby and this woman, no one else.   
  
"Your.......your Courtney?" Carly asked, her voice shaky.   
  
"Yes, okay I am here we're going to deliver this baby together, okay, now I need you to push for me. Okay, the head is almost out. Come on push hard," she held on to one of Carly's hands, and held a hand near her opening where the baby was coming out. The woman squeezed her hand with a death grip as she pushed. Courtney's tears fell as she watched the head and shoulders popped. "Come on Carly on last push, and we'll be done. Come on!"  
  
"**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**," and with that the baby came into Courtney hand. She watched as Carly fall back on the bed, heaving, panting, holding the baby up for her to see Carly see. Courtney then looked down, seeing the blood.   
  
"Oh my God...." she said but before she could make it, she felt a hand grip her hair.   
  
"Well, your home......but what in the fuck are you doing in here?"

* * *

Jason sat on the couch, his eyes still stinging with tears that he wouldn't shed. He loved her with all his heart but if she wanted to leave, then let her. Laying his head back, he ran a hand down his weary face. Everything would work out. It always did. Soon they would be a family, him, Carly, Sonny, Morgan, and Michael. Part oh him had wanted Courtney to be part of that family but that wasn't go to happen, so he would put that out of his head. Hearing the shot ring out he jumped up. He knew it came from the direction of Sonny's room. Running down the hallway he got to the room, the person was still there. Sitting at the feet of Max bleeding body. Getting ready to move into Sonny's room.  
  
Grabbing the guy and throwing him up against the wall, he begin to hit the guy with body blows. The Stomach and the chest, taking out all this hurt on this guy, taking out all the pain that Courtney left him with. Soon he was being pulled off my Marco, the cops slowly making their way in here. Giving the guy once last kick to the ribs he moved away.   
  
"Well, well Angerboy what do we have here? Enemies getting a little out of hand?" Taggert's voice said and began to cuff him.   
  
"Man this is some stuff, he didn't do anything, it was him," Marco began but Scotty's voice stopped him.  
  
"So how does this go Morgan, did this man try to harm you in anyway? Did he point the gun at you?" Jason sighed, another long day. With these to idiots.   
  
"No, you morons this guy came after Sonny, and the fucking man on the floor, so let me go Taggert. It was self defense, I am Sonny's bodyguard. Fuck off," Taggert did as Jase said, knowing it was true. They had no case. Pulling away he walked into Sonny's room.. Slamming the door so loud that it jerked Sonny away from the light sleep he was in. "Are okay?"   
  
Sonny shook his head and gave his friend a cold look. "Why in the blue hell are you waking me up?"   
  
God, how was he going to tell his boss this, not only had he almost been shot but he had also lost his captive, because his right hand had fell in love with her. "A hitman came, they were trying to kill you. They shot Max but doctors are taking care of him. And Sonny, Courtney is gone."  
  
"**WHAT! WHAT! DO YOU MEAN COURTNEY IS GONE**!" his boss angry yells echoed in the room.  
  
"I--I let her go," he said quietly, expecting some more shouts but when what Sonny said next knocked him off guard.  
  
"Go after her Jase.......if you love her, go after her. Bring her and Carly back home to us. I owe the woman an apology anyway. I am no better then Lorenzo if I didn't. I know that now, so go after her. Bring our family back together and add to it," he looked at Jason in the eyes. Showing him that his words were true.   
  
"Thank you Sonny," running out of the door Jason had a new purpose on life. He had a reason to live. He was going to bring his family back, and maybe even start his own with Courtney. 


End file.
